


Love Yourself

by suzukigunichiban



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Cyberbullying, F/M, fatphobia, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/pseuds/suzukigunichiban
Summary: Marko always knew just what to say to make you feel better.
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Love Yourself

You tried your hardest to not be as self conscious as you were. After all, you didn’t want to disappoint Lizzo. 

But on a real note, you also didn’t want to disappoint your boyfriend, who always looked so sad on a personal level whenever you made some sort of offhanded negative remark about yourself, or your weight.  _ Especially  _ your weight. But it was kind of hard not to be so conscious about it, when he was, for lack of a better term, fucking  _ tiny,  _ and you… well… you weren’t. 

You were shorter than him, though, so that was  _ something,  _ but it wasn’t enough to make you feel better all the time. Some days were better than others, though. Some days you didn’t even think about it, but others… well. Twitter wasn’t exactly  _ nice  _ to plus sized folk, and you were no exception. 

“I hate this fucking app.” You grumbled to yourself, tossing your phone onto your couch with an upset huff after you read the millionth tweet that day about how you and Marko just didn’t  _ look  _ right for each other. Sometimes you wished some of these people would just call you fat and go, instead of all these passive aggressive, thinly veiled insults. 

“What are we mad at?” Marko asked instantly, poking his head into the living room from the kitchen. You smiled a little to yourself, but it didn’t last very long. It was sweet that he was always saying ‘we’, like if you were mad at someone or something, he was automatically mad at it too, just by sheer virtue of being your boyfriend. 

Sweet, but not sweet enough to lift your spirits. 

“Me, I guess.” You answered honestly, because part of you really couldn’t be mad at these random ‘fans’ online. You knew, on some level, that these people only said this type of shit because they weren’t satisfied with their own lives, so they wanted to make other people miserable instead. And sometimes, they were just genuinely ignorant. You couldn’t fault everyone. 

But you always took the bait. It always, always worked, they  _ always  _ succeeded in making you feel bad anyway. That was your fault, and you knew it. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Marko corrected, joining you on the couch and handing you a bottle of water, nodding his head in response to your mumbled ‘thanks’ after you took a sip. “Why are you mad at yourself?” 

You made a  _ face,  _ not really wanting to get into the whole ‘self love’ conversation with Marko right now. Not that you wanted to sit there and wallow in your sadness or anything, but for now, you’d much prefer a different type of validation from your handsome man. 

“I promise we can talk about it later.” You told him sincerely, not wanting to minimize a conversation you thought would be important to have both for your mental health and also for the health of your relationship, but damn it, you just didn’t want to have it right at this minute. “Can you just…” 

And this, this was one of many reasons why you just  _ knew  _ Marko was going to be  _ it  _ for you. He understood immediately what you needed the second you mentioned not wanting to discuss it right away, nodding with intense purpose and determination. “Of course.” 

Almost instantly, you found yourself being pulled into his arms, and it was like all the tension in your weary bones melted away like butter the second you were surrounded by the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. Your smile lingered on your lips this time as you got to breathe in his comforting scent. 

“I love you.” Marko said firmly, burying his face in your hair and pressing kisses to the crown of your head. “You are the most beautiful, awe-inspiring, brilliant, talented, hard working, funny woman in the world, and I am, without a doubt, the  _ luckiest  _ man alive to have you. Okay?”

“Marko…” You sniffled, your voice a little muffled by his chest, doing your best not to cry, but this time, out of happiness. He was so fucking… “You’re so good to me.  _ Too  _ good to me.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Marko countered, gently holding onto your cheeks now to move your head so that you were able to look at him. “I think I’m just treating you the way you deserve. In fact… I don’t think I tell you all this stuff enough.”

The little noise you made at his overly-sweet words sounded pathetic even to you, but if he thought so, he didn’t say anything about it. 

“Twitter is fucking stupid anyway.” Marko continued, making you giggle just a little. “They don’t  _ know  _ you, they don’t know me, they don’t know our relationship, and they don’t know that you make me happy as a fuckin’  _ clam.”  _

“Happy as a clam?” You repeated through your laughter, sour mood slowly being sweetened by your Marko.

“Absolutely.” Marko said firmly, giving you a faux stern look. “Roll with my analogy, babe, damn. I’m trying to cheer you up here.” 

“Right, sorry.” You cleared your throat, your smile tight with the effort of holding back your smiles, nodding determinedly, trying to take it ‘seriously’, like he was. “Continue, Mark-Clam.” 

“Don’t even start with that, holy shit.” Marko laughed, making an over-exaggerated ‘cringe’ face. “Swear to god, if that becomes a thing…” 

You whacked him on the shoulder, twin snickers slipping past both of your lips, and  _ this  _ was what you were talking about, damn it - he just had this beautiful way of turning your mood around in less than a minute, just by being himself. You thought it was cheesy as hell, thinking that he was  _ it  _ for you, considering how young the both of you were, but it really  _ was  _ how you felt. 

“I mean it, though.” He insisted, his voice a little softer, with genuine sincerity dripping from his tone. “You know that, right? You know that you make me the happiest man in the world just by being mine every single day?” 

“Stop it…” You mumbled, flushing bright pink under his constant stream of compliments. 

“That’s never gonna happen.” Marko told you, back to his gentle hands stroking your hair, finger combing, because he knew the motion would soothe you like nothing else, and, of course, he was right. “I’m never  _ ever  _ gonna stop it, because I  _ love  _ you, and it’s so important to me that you know that I love you with my whole heart.” 

He frowned when you didn’t give him a response, once again tilting your chin up with gentle fingers under your jaw. “You know that, right? That I love you more than anything?” 

“Even though I’m so much bigger than you?” You sniffled, looking up at your handsome boyfriend with wide, watery eyes, eyebrows knit together in hope, despite the fact that you knew the answer.

“Even though you’re much more  _ beautiful  _ than me.” Marko corrected, giving you yet another stern look, not leaving you room to argue with them. “Don’t listen to those shitheads on Twitter, baby,  _ please.  _ They’re just being… fuckin’... I dunno. Xenophobic.” 

“Xenopho-  _ Marko.”  _ You burst into another fit of giggles, shaking your head and hiding your face in your hands. “That is  _ not  _ the right use of that word, holy shit.” 

“Alright, well, you can’t just get me a word of the day calendar for my birthday and  _ not  _ expect me to use it!” Marko exclaimed, laughing along with you. “May I finish?”

Laughter spilled, unbidden, from your lips. You swore you  _ hated  _ having talks like this - hell, you had told him you weren’t wanting a talk like this right now, but now that you were feeling a little less upset, you could tell that it was exactly what you needed.

That was always a talent of Marko’s - knowing precisely what you needed, even before  _ you  _ knew what you needed. You didn’t know how on earth he did it, but you took comfort in knowing that he probably felt much the same when he was having his own moments of low self esteem, and you cheered him up out of his funks just like he was for you right now. “You may finish.” 

Except, instead of Marko continuing to flaunt his extended vocabulary found in his word of the day calendar that you had, in fact, given him for his birthday last year, he occupied his lips in another way, pressing them to yours in a deep, slow, loving kiss that took your breath away, and made your eyelashes flutter shut. It was the type of kiss that you saw in movies, that made the leading lady lift her foot up. Like in the Princess Diaries.

“Don’t you ever doubt how much I love you.” Marko murmured against your lips, not wanting to part from the kiss any more than you did, your heart fluttering at the simple romantic gesture of him just not wanting to move from your lips, even to talk. 

“Oh, no.” You reassured him, your lips brushing up against his as you spoke, too, both of your voices low and soft. “I mean… I can’t promise I won’t have my moments… but I know you love me. I just think I need reminding sometimes, you know?”

“No, babe, I know.” Marko reassured you, petting your hair. “And I swear to fuck, I’ll scream it from the rooftops whenever and wherever you need me to do it. But I. Love. You.”

Effortlessly now, a smile played at your lips, with no plans on leaving any time soon. He loved you, you loved him, and really… that was all that mattered, right? You pressed your lips to his a few more times, simply because you couldn’t help yourself. “I love you more.” 


End file.
